digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolution
Absolution is the sixth episode of the fourth season. Synopsis Erik travels to an ancient mystic monument with hopes of bringing Kara back. The other Defenders storm Mt. Froza, but find that it has been abandoned. There Rion yells at Adam for sending Kara to her demise. Adam insists it was not his fault. Meanwhile Malco, K'tahsh, and Flinch arrive at an abandoned cave, where a girl is sacrificed with an Ethos spell to create a new flying base. At Mt. Froza, Rion feels the effects of the spell and transforms, attacking Adam in rage. Adam flees, sporting a serious injury on his arm. Rion leaves, assumedly to finish the job. Seth and Mel contact Brackus, who meets them in Jo-Bu, giving them a special amulet that should force Rion to revert to normal. Meanwhile, Erik is confronted by a creature, Marak-Nor, of the same race as Tzur, who tests Erik to see if he is worthy of reviving Kara. He falls into a volcano, but realizes that it is a test of faith, and jumps into the lava, an illusion. Adam takes refuge to treat his wound, and then sets off to find Erik in hopes of getting him to tell the others it was not his fault. Erik undergoes another test, being attacked by swamp creatures. Remembering the last test, he willingly lets the creatures get him. Marak-Nor leads him to a building where he says that Kara awaits him. Mel, Seth, and Brackus successfully force Rion out of his transformed state, but are attacked by Si'i, who'd escaped from Malco's base. Flinch and K'tahsh take him out, and are unknowingly followed to the new base, which, unfortunately, is capable of teleporting, and impossible to track. Erik sees Kara in the room, but is unable to touch her. Kara tells him that what she had done was what had to be done, and reminds him not to forget his duty to RaDos, before vanishing. Adam shows up, and begs Erik to clear him with the others, but Erik, also believing him responsible, attacks. Adam insists that all he'd done was tell Kara that Erik needed more help than him. Erik doesn't believe him, and continues fighting, saying that he'd rather have died instead. Adam tells him that Kara would have had had the courage to do her duty, but Erik tells him that he knew nothing about duty, that every time things got tough, he'd abandon the Defenders. Adam explains that he did not care about anyone else, or the good of the realm, until he met the Defenders, and felt like he was part of something important when working alongside them. Erik then forgives him, and they vow to make sure that Kara's sacrifice would not be in vain. Erik says he feels like Kara will be watching over him. As they set off to find the others, a small catlike animal that had accompanied Erik transforms into Kara's spirit, who asks Marak-Nor if Erik will be okay. Marak says that he isn't sure, but that Erik has a chance with good friends like Adam. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes